The Lost Memory
by YueDreamer
Summary: There is a new mysterious boy in town, a jerk that made her heart thump once again, she thinks she likes him... alot! But there's something more to it than it looks! Ch2 is updated on my web!
1. Chapter 1: Not Yet

Title: The Lost Memory  
  
Website: http:www.moonlitedreamz.tk  
  
Summary: Something happened to Serena at the age of 10, she doesn't remember it, but her whole attitude changed completely, especially on men. She disgusted men, she saw them as "wolf with a goat's coat" And everything just became perfect, when a strange man called Darien came to her life and claimed that he was her first ever, but she could not remember him at all, or does she?  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rate: PG  
  
Chapter: 1  
  
When was the time when I threw myself out of the world of passion? I was sure there was a time in my life when all I wanted was to love someone and being loved reversibly. But when I rewound the tape of my memory and searched for the frame that held that fraction of time, I found nothing, yet.  
  
"So anyway, Kunzite took me to this fascinating French restaurant last night, it has silky red rug with red brick walls, those classic lamps and romantic white candles in the middle of our round table, it was so romantic, we had..." The blonde exclaimed with excitement as she detailed the date she had with her white haired boyfriend.  
  
I grunted with boredom, even though Minako is one of my best friends, the fact she talks about her boyfriend all the time sickens me. I mean what is the point of dating? When you know sooner or later, they are going to break your heart, like any other men.  
  
"What's wrong, Usagi?" Minako twirled her light blond hair with her slim finger.  
  
"Don't worry about her, Minako" The girl with black hair joked, "We all know she's just annoyed because unlike her, we're interested in boys!"  
  
"Yes Raye. How could you, Minako" I put my left hand on my forehead dramatically, pretended to look hurt, "I thought you were in love with me! Are you cheating on me?"  
  
"Oh, Usagi! Stop acting like a lesbian!" The brunette laughed, "Because we all know that you aren't!"  
  
"How would you know, Lita – my love?" I challenged.  
  
"Well, according to my 300IQ, there would only be 0.1% of chance that you're a lesbian!" The blue haired girl said with a serious tone while was holding a calculator (?).  
  
"Well then, can you please explain to me, why do I hate men so much?" I asked my friends, tried to sound light hearted, but failed.  
  
The four girls looked at me with pity in their eyes; oh how much I hate that look!  
  
"Because you haven't found the right one, yet." Raye smiled with happiness written all over her face.  
  
"Yes, there will be a time when you found that special person that you've being waiting for so long." Amy added with the same emotion Raye has on her face.  
  
"The one that keeps you away from loneliness" Lita smiled also.  
  
"The one you can not live without" Minako whispered. "The one will be there for you when you're down."  
  
"The one that can see right through you"  
  
"The one you'd do anything to be with"  
  
"Because he is the purpose of your life, he is the other half that makes you a whole and he makes your fairy tale comes true."  
  
I looked at them with envy and smiled bitterly, I could feel the extreme pain deep in my heart, as if a million swords cut straight through it, I could feel tears rushed into my eye frames and the feeling of emptiness inside of my soul was too powerful to ignore.  
  
I opened my eyes slowly and looked around with horror.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked no one in particular.  
  
"You're in the School Nursery Room, my dear" I looked towards where the voice came from and saw a beautiful red haired lady with a white coat on.  
  
"And why am I here" I asked boldly, soon noticed my rudeness, but it was too late. (?)  
  
"You're here because you fainted during lunch and your friends brought you here." The lady smiled politely.  
  
I opened my mouth slightly, but decided to not ask any more questions for now.  
  
"By the way, my name is Rita, I am your new school doctor, I am the school psychiatrist also, and if you have any problems, you can always come here and I'll be here and help you out!"  
  
I blushed and looked away, I am not sure if it's just my complex mind, but the way she looked at me and the words she said made me feel uneasy, it was as if she could see straight through me somehow.  
  
"I feel a lot better now!" I stood up quickly and was ready to leave, "Thanks... Rita! I'll just go now."  
  
"Sure!" Rita said with the exact same tone as she started, she walked me to the doorway, "But remember Usagi, if you need any kind of help, just come here and I'd be glad to listen to your problems!"  
  
I smiled back at her politely and walked out of the room. It took me a couple of minutes to realize something strange just happened – How did she know my name?  
  
Website: http:www.moonlitedreamz.tk  
  
Check out the website to get read Chapter 2 of The Lost Memory before others! 


	2. Chapter 2: Someone Familiar

The Lost Memory  
  
Summary: Something happened to Serena at the age of 10, she doesn't remember it, but her whole attitude changed completely, especially on men. She disgusted men, she saw them as "wolf with a goat's coat" And everything just became perfect, when a strange man called Darien came to her life and claimed that he was her first ever, but she could not remember him at all, or does she?  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Rate: PG  
  
Website: http:www.moonlitedreamz.tk  
  
In the previous chapter:  
  
"Sure!" Rita said with the exact same tone as she started, she walked me to the doorway, "Remember Usagi, if you need any kind of help, just come here and I'd be glad to listen to your problems!"  
  
I smiled back at her politely and walked out of the room. It took me a couple of minutes to realize something strange just happened – How did she know my name?  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"Oh my! Are you alright, Serena?" I shook myself mentally, I tilted my head up slowly; was still trying to recover from the previous unconsciousness, and I saw all my best friends looked at me with worries filled in their eyes.  
  
"I'm fine, guys!" I lied, "Rita said the reason for my faint was I ate too less!"  
  
"Yeah! How come I didn't think of it!" Raye exclaimed sarcastically, "I mean, you only had two hamburgers, two packet of chips and one ice-cream for recess! –surely- it wasn't big enough for your stomach."  
  
"Hey, I was starving, ok!" I smiled as I saw the laughter on their faces, "So, how was English?"  
  
"Well..." Mina grinned secretively, "There was a new student came to our school."  
  
"Oh really?" I said casually, I really don't care about something as minor as that, I mean there are much more important things to think about like, "So, what's for lunch?"  
  
"Serena!"  
  
"What?" I lifted my left eyebrow slightly and wondered what I did wrong this time.  
  
"Hello!" I heard a familiar yet foreign voice came from... the top of my head?  
  
I looked up and saw a face with perfection! I observed the face carefully; he(how did I know that?) has a smooth tanned skin, the loosen ebony hair that fell in front of two extraordinary sapphire eyes, beautifully structured nose, and the irresistible lips, all these beautiful features combined into a face that is so glamorous, so sexy and so... painful?  
  
"Hello, Darien!" I heard Raye replied his call.  
  
"Darien." I murmured uncontrollably, "What a name."  
  
"Yeah! What a name!" The beauty smiled; or was it a grin? And somehow moved to the front of my sight.  
  
No! I kicked myself mentally; I could feel my face heating up! Not now!  
  
I stepped back a little so this Darien guy and I were distanced and before I could come to my senses, I blurted out, "You're so arrogant!"  
  
Opps! I can't believe I just said something as mean as that! I mean, this is his first day at our school and I, one of the host of this school should be friendly to this person, not making his life a living hell, I mean he must be so scared and stres-  
  
"Look who's talking, Meatball head!" Ok, maybe not.  
  
"Hey! Who you calling meatball head!" I protested with anger.  
  
"Well, you of course!" The gorgeous - I mean, idiot grinned with enjoyment and –squeezed- my two buns on top of my head, "since you have to meatballs on your head!"  
  
"Oh my god! You ARE arrogant!" I wanted to scream at this stranger that I barely know, but then I didn't want to make any trouble from the teachers; I already got whole week tuition with the math's teacher after school!  
  
"What's wrong meatball head? Is that all you could come up with?" His irritating grin grew wider every now and then, "Even a two year old can do better than that!"  
  
'I doubt it!' I wanted to argue back, but somehow I was too weak to even open my mouth.  
  
"Let's go eat!" I grabbed the two nearest friends in the arms; Raye and Lita and forced them to move away from this jerk!  
  
"Oh, and be careful what you eat, meatball head." I turned around slowly, what is he getting now, "Because if I were you, I'd starve myself for at least one month!"  
  
'Look at her, She's so round!'  
  
"No, no, NOOO!" I clapped my hands onto my ears and automatically shut my eyes as tight as I could, terrified of what came into my head. I could feel a pair of eyes staring at me with amusement, I opened my frightened little eyes and met the eyes, and they were so cold, so cruel, so hateful and so, strangely familiar.  
  
"Get. Away. From. Me." I heard myself screaming at those eyes and then ran off with my ears still covered.  
  
I didn't know where I was running to, I didn't know when I was suppose to return, I mean- I don't even know why I ran in the first place, all I know is I could feel my heart was expanding by force every time I saw that pair of eyes and it hurts so much that I thought it was going to explode; my heart.  
  
It was my first time to feel that my heart was still react to how I felt, I thought it has been dead for the last 6 years; I don't remember the exact date of when I stopped feeling the movement of my heart but I remember I was 10 years old and life was perfect back then.  
  
Website: http:www.moonlitedreamz.tk 


End file.
